


Fire and Ice, Sun and Moon

by shinkonokokoro



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Arthur & Merlin - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkonokokoro/pseuds/shinkonokokoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the dragon said, there are two sides to every coin. Merlin's not above making sure that's absolutely true. And using it to his advantage for Arthur's sake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice, Sun and Moon

"You have knowledge of Camelot's king?"  


The hooded figure nodded to the king before him, many miles from the mentioned lands.  


"Very well. Speak truly and you will be rewarded."  


The figure cleared its throat and then began. "Everyone knows King Arthur-golden and bright like the sun. He is the pride and centre of all attentions, just and kind. Where he leads, men follow. He inspires loyalty and greatness. A pride in being a part of his knights. He is brave and wise. Everyone knows King Arthur. He is fierce in battle-there are none fiercer. He is skilled with a blade and may fend off four men at once. Very few challenge him in battle. He does not relish the waste of life. Under his hands and rule, Camelot has grown even finer than under Uther's."  


"Does this man have a fault?" The king asked.  


The figure shook its head. "None. He does not greed, he does not lust, he does not envy. Though he is very proud, he does not carry it in excess. He loves generously, through truth and compassion. Though stubborn, he does not fail to consider advice and recognise wisdom in others. His lands have flourished under his touch and, like her golden king, Camelot experiences a golden age of wealth, bounty, and leisure."  


The king nodded.  


"However," the figure continued, "while everyone sees Arthur, there are few who notice the moon."  


"What?"  


"Like the sun, he is always bright and visible. Noticed. Not everyone sees the other half of his coin. The moon. His shadow."  


"What's this now?" The man narrowed his eyes. "Surely those are just tales."  


"Tales? You should like tales? The shadow of King Arthur is very real. This man follows him with the most devoted loyalty. He is used to the shadows. He carried out deeds in the shadows long before the Sun knew of them. He is the King's right hand when the left must not know what the other does. His actions carry the King's retribution when the King may not know. He is Arthur's eyes into the unknown and his weapon. Surely you remember King Cenred?"  


The king nodded slowly, not quite understanding yet.  


"Cenred lusted over Camelot and her treasures. He declared war. Arthur fought. Cenred's numbers were greater, but Arthur won. Do you know why?"  


The other man shook his head. "Why?"  


"Arthur allowed his shadow to take the field. Blue eyes turning gold, the man called fire from the sky, rent the earth, and summoned the very winds themselves to destroy those soldiers belonging to Cenred. He surrendered the next morn. Camelot's boundaries now extend to the rich ports of Cenred's former kingdom."  


"What sort of man is this?" The king whispered in awe.  


"This man of the shadows comes with death in his eyes for all of those who dare threaten his King. For the moon only reflects the sun, so this man does his dark deeds for his King. It is unwise to attack Camelot."  


At this the king's bluster returned. "This is mere legend. No man has that type of power. He would be a king!"  


"All notice Arthur, none his shadow."  


"That's ridiculous. The riches of Camelot are legendary in and of themselves. Some risk would far outweigh some loss."  


"Few heed wisdom when they hear it."  


The man snorted and tossed a bag of gold at the figure. "Who are you anyway, to know so much?"  


The figure lifted his head, a smile on lips, _blue eyes turning gold_ as the light hit them.

* * *

Arthur smiled as arms curled around his torso,effectively impeding his undress. "Merlin. What news have you of the rumours of King Wallace's impending attack?"  


"He decided the risks weren't actually worth the rewards. He'll not be attacking. And if we should ever need aide, he will be at our side."  


Arthur arched an eyebrow, turning in Merlin's arms. "You weren't threatening our neighbours, were you Merlin?"  


He blinked, setting his fingers busy finishing undressing their King. "What makes you think I would do something like that, Sire?"  


Arthur rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Merlin. Diplomatic scouting is meant to be scouting. Not intimidating the enemy.  


Merlin only hummed, a small smile on his lips. "Oh! And he also gifted me with some fine mead and rare fruits."  


"Of course he did," Arthur drawled. "You know, Merlin, if I didn't know better, I would think you were bedding them to do as you want."  


"No, that would be only you."  


Arthur, now rather naked, grabbed him and threw him onto the bed.  


Merlin laughed and shifted, unclasping his cloak and sending it over to hang itself next to Arthur's door.  


"That never ceases to amaze me, Merlin."  


"Glad I amuse you, Sire," he said as he shrugged out of his doublet and shirt, the articles folding themselves and settling atop his chest.  


"You always amuse me, Merlin," he replied, voice turning husky.  


"Milord," Merlin whined, "I cannot seem to divest myself of my breeches. You absolutely _must_ help."  


The corner of Arthur's lip lifted as he strode over. "Teasing strumpet..."  


Merlin grinned as the breeches came off easily and Arthur bent his weight over Merlin, kissing him thoroughly.  


"I believe all of this deviousness has me hard, Merlin. And you've simply _got_ to fix it."  


Merlin groaned, " _Yes_ , your majesty."


End file.
